tatteredweavefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Artois
Nicholas Artois is the headmaster of Hope University and runs the Headmaster's Office. He has a curious personality, liking crafted items, the harder or rarer the craft the better. Piper and Lycus are his children while Iris is his Kith partner. Lore Biography Story Involvement Sayings Neutral * What’s your name, again? (username)? Welcome to Hope University, (username)! * Good day! How can I help you? As Headmaster of the University, it’s my responsibility to guide all students in need. * My goodness, this news about the Kith sure has caused some excitement among the students… Excellent! We need excited students to pave the way for our future! * Hello, hello! Are you looking for the Premium Shop? These are important community resources, so I manage them myself. I also keep track of the University Archive, if you’re curious about anything in particular. * Have you visited Iris and her fellow Kith yet? They’re marvelous creatures, as intelligent as we are - or perhaps more! We can learn so much from them. Friendly * Iris didn't think it was funny when I called all the teacher's Kith "teacher's pets". I was trying to make a joke, but I guess that was rather rude. I have to figure out how to apologize and make it up to her. * Ever tried your hardest, and still failed? Ah, that’s part of life, (username). No matter! Try again. Fail again. Fail better! Practice makes perfect! * Welcome back, (username)! It’s always a pleasure to see you at school. What can I do for you? * We live in marvelous times, don’t we? It may not be the Golden Age, but who knows what the future will call us someday? “The Kith Age.” “The Age of Discovery.” Though perhaps, considering the Golden Age, it’s more like an “Age of Rediscovery.” * What can I do for you, (username)? If you’re looking for premium offers, look no further! Oppositely, if you’re looking to get rid of something, my dear son Lycus always accepts donations in the name of science. Helpful * There's no such thing as a stupid question. Why, you never know when an answer we take for granted might be turned on its head by the strangest-sounding questions! * Is there anything more inspiring than a tale of success against all odds? Of friendships that bring out the heroes in us all? That’s certainly my favorite kind of story. * It’s natural to have regrets, but don’t let them stop you from moving forward. There will always be another day on the horizon. Even after the world-ending Cataclysm, we still found a way to keep going! * Thank you so much for stopping by, (username)! I appreciate all your help around here. * How are you doing, (username)? I hope your studies are going well. Remember to balance work and play! My sweet girl Piper’s Arcade is always open if you need a break. Devoted * The most important lesson to learn is that there's no feat or challenge we can't overcome if we work together. That's why Hope University was preserved from the Cataclysm - to pass on that lesson to the survivors. * I hope my students know that they can always find a helping hand here. Nothing matters more to me than fostering a community of support for all who seek it. * I’m continuously impressed by your hard work, (username). It makes me proud to see you reach for your full potential. Lead by example, I always say! Someday you may inspire another student to reach for their goals as well. * Ha ha ha! (Username), are you trying to earn some kind of ‘best student ever’ award? If I had one, you’d be one of my top picks! * (Username)! Just the model student I wanted to see. Your excellent work habits are a gift to us all. Hope University wouldn’t be the same without you. Quests Story * Shopping For Supper * A Spoiled Supper * A Smart Supper * Lost In Adventure Daily * Attendance Hourly * Admirable Allies * Fashion Forward * The Missing Gift * Story Time * A Bouquet For Jay Category:NPC Category:Hope Category:Hope NPCs Category:Headmaster's Office